1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to folding electronic devices, and more particular to a folding electronic device with a protected locking mechanism for locking the folding electronic device in a folded state.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, have two main bodies (e.g. a display body and a keyboard body) engaged with each other and a locking mechanism for locking the two main bodies together when the laptop computer is in a folded state. Generally, the locking mechanism includes a hook element and a latch element for the hook element. However, the hook element of the locking mechanism is usually exposed outside when the laptop computer is in an unfolded state, which leaves the hook element of the locking mechanism vulnerable to damage, and the reliability of the locking mechanism is thus reduced.
What is needed is a folding electronic device that can overcome the above-described limitations.